Fonte dos Desejos
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Edward, Emmett e Jasper, estão na maior fossa de suas vidas, curtindo a fase de 'não pega ninguém', sentados em uma fonte no Central Park quando vêem uma garota fazer um pedido e este ser realizado.


Estávamos, Emmett, Jasper e eu sentados na beira de uma fonte, no Central Park - NY, curtindo a maior fossa de nossas vidas.

-Cara, eu to deprimido! –disse Emmett suspirando.

-Eu também! –disse Jasper.

-Somos uns bebes chorões! –eu declarei o óbvio.

O motivo dessa pindaíba era nossa nova fase 'não pega ninguém'. Costumávamos ser os maiores pegadores que New York havia visto. Mas então Emmett começou a namorar Rosalie, irmã do Jasper, o cara estava muito apaixonado, mas esta terminou com ele por ele passar mais tempo com os amigos jogando futebol do que com ela. Meses depois de ela terminar com ele, a mesma, aparece namorando, com um jogador de futebol profissional!

Jasper, por algum motivo começou com aquela história de que somente uma garota valia a pena e que ele queria somente ela. Isso tudo aconteceu depois de passamos o natal com minha família e ele ter conhecido minha irmã adotiva, Alice. Eu e ela fomos adotados por Esme e Carlisle Cullen, e desde sempre fomos muito ligados, como irmãos de sangue mesmo.

E eu? Bom a palavra amor não existe em meu vocabulário desde que fui deixado pela única mulher por quem eu me apaixonei. Isabella Swan, nós ficamos por algumas semanas juntos, na época da faculdade, mas pouco tempo depois ela me largou para ficar com seu ex, Jacob black, criatura que passei a odiar mais do que tudo depois de ser chutado por Bella.

-Faz um mês que eu não pego ninguém! –disse Emmett suspirando forte, e se ele soubesse que a situação estava tão feia pra mim quanto pra ele, ele não ficava reclamando.

-É eu também não pego nem gripe ultimamente! –disse Jasper. –E você Edward? –ele perguntou, e então Jasper e Emmett ficaram olhando para mim cheios de esperanças.

-To tão mal quanto vocês! –eu disse e nós três suspiramos.

Onde estavam os maiores pegadores do pedaço, eu não sei, e gostaria muito de descobrir! Antigamente, não deixávamos passar uma chance sequer. E hoje é a chance que não passa por nós!

Estávamos assim calados, cada qual com seu pensamento, quando uma garota com cabelos cor de mel pára a poucos metros de nós olhando para a fonte, então ela suspira e pega algo em seu bolso e o segura forte. A garota fechou os olhos com força e depois jogou na fonte aquilo que segurava: uma moeda. Ficou ali parada em frente à fonte por alguns segundo, olhando para sua moeda fixamente.

Percebi que não era somente eu que a encarava, Emmett e Jasper não desgrudavam os olhos dela também. Minutos depois o celular da garota começa a tocar, então a garota sorri largamente, fala por um tempo com quem quer que seja e então pega mais algumas moedas do bolso, joga na fonte, saindo dali muito animada.

-Será que é verdade? –perguntou Emmett e eu o encarei confuso.

-Verdade o que?

-Que essa é a fonte dos desejos! –falou Emmett me olhando.

-É cara, você nunca ouviu falar? –perguntou Jasper.

-Isso é bobagem, do tipo que os outros inventam para fazer as pessoas de idiotas! –eu disse, afinal, com mais de 24 anos nas costas como eles poderiam ainda acreditar nessa história de fonte dos desejos?

-Vamos fazer uma aposta então! –disse Emmett animado, afinal ele adorava fazer apostas.

-De que tipo?

-Seguinte: eu vou fazer um desejo e se ele se realizar você terá, também, que fazer um desejo nessa fonte! –disse ele.

-Eu também vou fazer um pedido, afinal não tenho nada a perder mesmo! –disse Jasper.

-Eu só vou apostar, para poder ver a sua cara de otário mais tarde! –eu disse imaginando a cena, afinal Emmett nunca em sua vida perdeu uma só aposta, desde os 12 anos - a sua primeira aposta era que ele beijaria Lauren, uma garota irritante que estudava com a gente na sexta série, e que ela não sairia contando para os pais dela logo em seguida. Ele ganhou, mas o engraçado foi que a garota saiu espalhando para todo mundo que eles eram namorados, mas o que importa no caso é que ele ganhou e ela não contou para os pais dela! - apertamos nossas mãos selando nossa aposta.

Emmett, então, se levantou, pegou uma moeda em seu bolso, pensou um pouco, então fechou os olhos e jogou a moeda na fonte. Ele ficou ali, parado olhando para a fonte como a garota havia feito antes e logo depois, se sentou em nosso lado suspirando.

-Bom ninguém pode dizer que você não tentou! –eu disse tirando uma com a cara dele.

Nós ficamos lá sentados pensando em nada, então começamos a ouvir gritos.

-Mel! –ouvimos chamar de novo. –Mel, volta aqui Mel!

Então, uma cachorrinha marrom pulou no colo de Emmett, e então vimos o impossível, a dona da cadela era Rosalie Hale, a ex namora de Emmett, e todos nós sabemos como ele sofreu com o fim do namoro e agora estava bem claro o que ele havia pedido para a fonte. Rosalie parou ofegante em nossa frente.

-Me desculpem por isso. –ele disse com a voz entrecortada, com as mãos no joelho para recuperar o fôlego. Ela ainda não havia visto quem éramos, mas assim que se levantou e olhou para nós, ficou meio tímida. –Ah, olá rapazes, como vão indo? –ela perguntou encabulada.

-Bem. –respondemos eu e Jasper, o engraçado é que o Jasper a vê quase todo dia, por eles serem irmãos, mas quando os vemos juntos eles parecem dois estranhos conversando.

-E você como vai Rosalie? –perguntou Emmett acariciando atrás das orelhas da cachorrinha. –E você Mel, como vai? –ele perguntou e a cachorra, por incrível que pareça, respondeu com um ganido.

-Ela só faz isso com você sabia? –perguntou Rose apontando para a cachorra, que estava sentada no colo de Emmett com a língua para fora, parecendo muito contente.

-É que ela lembra das caminhadas de manhã que eu fazia com ela! –disse Emmett olhando fixamente nos olhos de Rosalie.

-Bom é... Mais uma vez me desculpem por isso. –ela disse apontando para a cachorrinha. –A gente estava correndo e então do nada, ela desembestou e saiu correndo, eu tive que largar a coleira para não ser arrastada junto! –disse ela e nós rimos.

-Que coincidência não, ela vir justamente em nossa direção? –perguntou Emmett piscando para nós, sem que Rosalie visse.

-Bom... Garotos foi muito bom rever vocês, mas eu já vou indo. –disse ela pegando a cachorrinha do colo de Emmett.

-Rose você quer que eu a acompanhe... Sabe como é, pro caso da Mel escapar de novo? –Emmett perguntou.

-Seria ótimo! –disse ela sorrindo e então Emmett saiu de lá, ao lado de Rosalie, se virou para nós e piscou mais uma vez. Será que é possível esse negócio de fonte dos desejos, ser verdade?

-Minha vez! –disse Jasper depois de um tempo.

-Sua vez do que? –eu perguntei confuso.

-Dãã... De fazer o desejo! –disse ele se levantando e repetindo o ritual de 'fazer o desejo', jogou a moeda e se sentou ao meu lado. –Agora é só esperar!

-Edward! –eu ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar. –Edward! –então eu olhei procurando e vi Alice, minha irmã adotiva correndo em minha direção com um sorvete em mãos.

-Alice! –eu gritei de volta, afinal morria de saudades da minha irmã. Alice estava em seu ultimo ano de faculdade de moda, e eu não sabia que ela havia vindo para cá. Ela corria em minha direção, fiquei com medo dela se machucar, afinal ela usava um salto alto mortal! Meus medos se confirmaram, quando, há alguns passos de mim ela tropeça e segue em direção ao chão, mas duas mãos a seguraram.

-Obrigada! –eu a ouvi agradecer sorrindo tímida para Jasper.

-Não foi nada. –disse ele em um tom galanteador para Alice.

-Ai droga! Minha blusa nova! –disse ela olhando para sua roupa suja de sorvete, que havia caído em sua roupa quando ela tropeçou.

-Se você quiser eu posso te levar em casa para se trocar. –se ofereceu Jasper e eu estreitei os olhos para ele, que não percebeu, pois ele e Alice estavam presos em uma bolha particular. Sobrei.

-Eu não quero te incomodar. –disse Alice piscando os olhos algumas vezes, como às mulheres fazem quando estão paquerando.

-E não vai. –disse Jasper sorrindo para ela.

-Tudo bem então. Te vejo mais tarde Ed! –disse Alice e quando dei por mim eles já estavam longe.

"_Caramba!"_ – pensei comigo. _"Esse negócio de 'fonte dos desejos' é rápido não?"_

Com pressa me levante e peguei uma moeda em meu bolso, mas depois eu parei para pensar. O que eu pediria? Tudo o que eu desejaria poder querer eu já tinha! O que mais eu poderia pedir?

Então um sorriso meigo e gentil me veio em mente. Um olhar cativante e um rosto perfeito. Isabella Swan, a única garota para qual eu desejei entregar meu coração algum dia. Eu ainda me lembrava o, quão ferida ela estava quando a conheci, ela havia acabado de terminar com o namorado, Jacob black, que sempre a maltratava por não se entregar a ele. Foi para mim que ela se entregou pela primeira vez, e eu nunca vou esquecer o único e melhor dia da minha vida, pois no dia seguinte ela voltava com o Black. Eu não fiquei me torturando por isso, mas nunca esqueci e prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais amar.

E então eu tive plena certeza do que eu gostaria de pedir. Segurei a moeda com força e fechei os olhos.

"_Eu desejo a única mulher que amei na vida e poder, faze-la a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!"_ – joguei a moeda na fonte e fiquei ali parado por uns instantes, olhando para as ondulações que a moeda fez na água quando caiu. Me sentei para esperar meu pedido se realizar, afinal se com Emmett e Jasper foi tão rápido, comigo também deveria ser!

Eu não havia notado, mas um mendigo estava parado ao meu lado.

-Olá. –eu disse encarando-o.

Ele nada disse, pegou uma folha de papel, suja e amassada, em seu bolso e um lápis velho e corroído. Escreveu ali por alguns segundos, dobrou a folha com cuidado e colocou em minhas mãos e dando as costas para mim sem nada dizer. Fiquei olhando para o papel e o joguei longe, não deveria ser nada importante mesmo!

Sentei-me ali na fonte, esperando meu desejo se realizar, ou melhor, aparecer sorrindo meigamente para mim, ou em alguma situação inusitada como aconteceu com Jasper e Emmett. Eu não vi o tempo passar, mas quando olhei para meu relógio percebi que haviam se passados horas e que eu esperava, ainda, pelo impossível.

"_É Edward, você se deu mal!"_ – eu disse a mim mesmo, afinal porque eu não poderia ter a mesma sorte de meus amigos?

Por fim irritado demais me levantei, mas não sem antes pegar minha moeda de volta, quando olhei para a fonte não havia mais nenhuma moeda sequer ali. Ah, que ótimo! Aquele mendigo deve ter se aproveitado da minha distração e roubado as moedas para ele, sai dali bufando indignado.

Uma moça passou por mim trombando em meu ombro e nem olhou para trás para se desculpar. Eu então, reconheci aqueles cabelos e aquele corpo. Sim, era a minha Bella. Sai andando atrás dela, meu pedido, no fim das contas, havia se realizado! Ela atravessava uma rua quando a chamei.

-Bella! –ela se virou para ver quem a chamava e quando me viu sorriu para mim. Não foi como esses filmes onde o mocinho salva a mocinha, aconteceu tudo rápido demais, não em câmera lenta como nos filmes. Um caminhão vinha desgovernado pela rua, o motorista gritava da janela para as pessoas saírem da frente.

-Não! –eu gritei, pois quando Bella percebeu o que acontecia ali já era tarde, eu me jogava em cima dela empurrando para longe e sendo atingido pelo caminhão.

Eu pensei que doeria, mas eu não senti absolutamente nada. Eu ouvia gritos desesperados como pano de fundo para o nada, eu não conseguia me unir aos sons a minha volta. Sirenes disparavam a minha volta, eu ouvia alguém chorando. Eu queria acordar e reagir aos sons em minha volta, mas minha mente já não comandava mais o meu corpo.

-Edward fala comigo! –eu ouvi a voz de um anjo me chamando e então sorri internamente, eu queria dizer que tudo estava bem, mas era como se eu fosse sugado para algo maior do que eu. Então ao longe eu vi surgir uma luz e quis seguir em direção a ela.

[...]

Eu ouvia um bip e um gotejar irritantemente insistente. Queria acordar e fazer com que parassem, esses sons ficavam martelando em minha mente agourentamente, mas a única coisa que eu sentia era o nada.

Eu ouvia vozes aturdidas a minha volta, queria reagir, mas então, mais uma vez fui levado para a inconsciência.

[...]

Eu tinha mais consciência de meu corpo, eu sentia algumas dores incomodas, queria levantar e sair correndo livre por aí, mas meu corpo não me obedecia.

Ao longe eu ouvia vozes alteradas, parecia uma briga.

-_Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso com ele!_ –eu ouvi a voz de anjo gritando. E então um baque e o clique de uma porta se fechando, o som de alguém se sentando em algum lugar e então senti um calor gostoso em minha mão.

-_Obrigada, por me salvar._ –eu ouvi a voz do meu anjo. –_Eu não merecia, depois de tudo que eu fiz para você... Eu, eu nunca vou poder te agradecer. Eu fui uma idiota. Você não merecia_. –e então um longo silencio surgiu após essas palavras. - _"Lembra do Jacob? Então, um dia eu o peguei na cama com a Tânia, lembra dela? Quer saber porque eu voltei com ele naquela vez? Por medo! Eu conhecia ele desde que me entendo por gente,e naquela época eu tinha medo do que eu não conhecia, eu nunca, por um dia sequer esqueci de você. Da gente. Então, dois anos depois eu vim para NY atrás de você, eu reencontrei a Jéssica, uma velha amiga minha e ela disse onde você e me deu o seu endereço!" _–a voz do meu anjo ia dizendo, a essa altura eu já sabia de quem se tratava o meu anjo, mas era o meu anjo ali e eu sempre a trataria assim, por meu anjo!

- _Eu sei que você está me ouvindo. Eu sei disso. Olha me desculpa, era para ser eu no seu lugar, aqui e agora, mas quem mandou você querer bancar o herói?_ – eu ouvia a voz do meu anjo, queria poder responder a ela. –_Edward me desculpa mesmo por tudo o que eu te fiz passar, naquela época eu era uma boba. Se você pudesse... Eu queria poder me desculpar._ –eu senti o calor em minha mão se apertar e queria corresponder a ele.

A voz do anjo se calou, eu ouvia sua respiração e a contava e então um suspiro.

-_Eu vou voltar amanhã. Eu... Eu te amo, e prometo não deixar ninguém te fazer mal. Assim que você acordar eu não vou te deixar ir pra lugar algum longe de mim!_ –senti um formigamento em meu rosto e o calor sumir de minhas mãos.

Assim que ouvi o clique da porta se fechando pude abrir os olhos. Eu estava em uma sala branca e cheia de aparelhagens, era um hospital. Então pude me lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido, de ter encontrado Bella... Do caminhão desgovernado... E do nada. A fonte do gotejar insistente vinha da agulha intravenosa que estava em meu pulso, então a retirei a agulha e me sentei na cama.

-Oh, céus! –eu vi uma mulher abrir a porta e vir correndo em minha direção, cheia d lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mãe. –eu falei e minha garganta ardeu. Minha mãe saiu correndo para fora dali gritando e em segundos a sala estava lotada, minha família e meus amigos estavam ali reunidos, mas eu procurava por um rosto a mais, sem saber exatamente muito bem o que procurar.

-Precisamos fazer todos os exames para nos certificar de que tudo está bem e assim, enfim poder lhe dar alta rapaz. –disse um senhor vestido em um jaleco branco.

-Eu passei o dia todo, pra lá e pra cá no hospital, fazendo baterias de exames de todos os tipos e gêneros, para no fim poder ser constatado que eu havia me recuperado milagrosamente sem nenhuma seqüela.

-Foram 2 anos de agonia. –disse minha mãe, quando me mandara de volta ao meu quarto. –e pensar que estávamos prestes a desligar os aparelhos. –disse ela se debulhando em lágrimas.

-Como? –eu perguntei confuso.

-Graças ao seu anjo da guarda meu filho. –disse minha mãe com a voz embargada de emoção. –Foi ela quem nos impediu.

-Ela quem? –eu perguntei confuso.

-Você não se lembra de ter salvado a Bella do acidente? –perguntou emmett, que estava encostado ao lado de minha cama segurando a mão de Rosalie, olhei para suas mãos entrelaçadas.

-Nós nos casamos. –disse ela ao perceber meu olhar.

-Parabéns. –eu disse sorrindo para meu amigo, que enfim havia encontrado a sua felicidade.

-Jazz e eu estamos noivos. –disse Alice. –Só não nos casamos ainda por que meu padrinho estava impossibilitado. –todos ali riram. E ao que me parece, o desejo de meus amigos haviam se realizado, apenas o meu que não.

-Como ele está? –eu vi uma mulher entrando em um rompante no quarto. Então eu pude finalmente olhar para seu rosto, reconheci ali o meu anjo.

-Bella?

-Oh, Edward me desculpe eu... –ela disse se jogando em meus braços.

-Shiii. –eu disse acariciando os seus cabelos. –Agora está tudo bem.

-bom nós já vamos indo. –eu ouvi alguém dizer, mas não prestei a atenção em quem, Bella estava ali comigo.

-Você vai cumprir a sua promessa não vai? –eu perguntei e ela me olhou confusa.

-Que promessa? –ela disse enrugando a testa, e toquei ali para relaxar sua expressão.

-Aquela que você disse que não me deixaria ir a qualquer lugar longe de você quando eu acordei. –eu disse alisando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Claro. –disse ela e instantes depois seus lábio tocaram docemente os meus.

_1 ano depois..._

Eu e Bella estávamos casados há quase um ano e ela esperava nosso primeiro filho. Bella realmente cumpriu a sua promessa de sempre estar comigo, e eu sem duvida alguma era o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Estamos eu, Bella, Jasper e Alice, rosalie e Emmett que guiava um carrinho de neném com a minha afilhada – Sara: uma menininha linda com cachinhos loiros e olhos azuis. Passeávamos em uma tarde de domingo, após um almoço de família e de receber a noticia de que minha irmã, Alice, também estava grávida. Eu olhava a cena da minha família rindo e brincando feliz da vida, quando Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. –e então eu me lembrei do desejo que eu havia feito a quase três anos atrás, em uma tarde como essa só que menos feliz.

-só um minuto amor. –eu disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios. –Emm, Jazz comigo! –eu disse arrastando-os comigo e deixando para trás nossas mulheres confusas.

-O que foi cara? –perguntou Jasper.

-Lembra de quando a gente fez aqueles desejos aqui nessa fonte? –eu perguntei e eles acenaram com a cabeça um 'sim'. –Então, está na hora de pagar.

-Porque se eu não ganhei o que pedi? –perguntou Jasper.

-E nem eu? –disse Emmett.

-O que vocês pediram então? –eu perguntei confuso, afinal eu achei que eles haviam pedido as suas mulheres.

-Eu pedi um Ferrari. –disse Jasper.

-E eu ganhar na loteria, para não ter que trabalhar mais. –disse Emmett.

-Eu pensei que vocês tivessem pedido Alice e Rose! –eu disse encabulado e os dois começaram a gargalhar.

-E você o que pediu? –perguntou Emmett, mas eu não respondi apenas olhei para Bella, o grande amor da minha vida.

-Ah. –disseram os dois juntos.

-Bom, eu vou pagar! –eu disse jogando todas as moedas que eu tinha em meu bolso.

-Voltei para Bella me ajoelhando em sua frente beijando sua barriga e sussurrando _"Eu amo vocês",_ para os dois amores de minha vida e então o nosso bebe se mexeu dentro de sua barriga como que para dizer que havia me ouvido e entendido. Me levantei passando o braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e continuamos andando.

Olhei para a fonte mais uma e vez e vi aquele mesmo mendigo, de três anos atrás, parados ali segurando um pedaço de papelão onde estava escrito com tinta preta "ÀS VEZES A FELICIDADE LHE SORRI!", e eu tive certeza do que estava escrito naquele bilhete que eu havia ignorado a três anos atrás, e ele tinha razão a felicidade sorriu para mim o sorrido mais meigo e doce do mundo. Minha Bella.

Eu não sei se você acredita nessa história de fonte dos desejos, eu também não acreditava e tudo o que aconteceu comigo nesses últimos anos só servi para me provar que precisamos ter um pouco de fé nessa vida, que tudo se sairá bem no fim das contas. Tenha um pouco de fé, pegue uma moeda, faça um pedido, espere um pouco e jogue na fonte mais próxima, você pode se surpreender!


End file.
